The Lion King:Layla’s Sons
by Empv
Summary: (Sequel to The Lion King:A New Generation) Layla was crowned queen of Pride Rock with making Jasper her king to rule aside her, after a long pregnancy Layla gave birth to twin boys she named Sanjay and Kovu.Pride Rock was happy until Layla’s evil brother Bruno starts coming back into the picture...can Layla protect her sons from their evil uncle?
1. Chapter 1:The Birth

It had been 9 months since Bruno's exile, Layla was officially crowned queen of the Pridelands with her friends and her mother looking up at her and roaring along with her during her coronation.

During her early days as queen, she decided to choose her mate, Jasper, as her king to rule beside her. Layla's male friend, Tau ,was slightly disappointed that it wasn't him. Since it became clear he and Jasper could put aside their differences, they had become such good friends! Tau realized that his relationship with Cora is now important. Layla and Jasper have been living a happy life but their lives were about to get even happier...

It was the middle of the night, Jasper was sound asleep soundly in he and Layla's den. Layla was about 9-months pregnant and was wide awake looking at the moon shining through the opening of the den. She wasn't wide awake to look at the moon, she felt this pain that she was having in her stomach.

"What is this pain that I'm feeling...",thought Layla to herself.

The more she felt the pain in her stomach, the more it hurt.

"Am I'm in labor already?",thought Layla.

She looked over to see Jasper who was sound asleep. Without thinking, Layla gently put her paw on Jasper to rock him so he can wake up.

"Jasper, Jasper!",she called softly into his ear,.

Jasper slowly woke up looking up at Layla.

"Layla, what is keeping you up so late?",asked Jasper sleepily.

"Well thats actually a good question...",said Layla sarcastically.

"Wait why?",asked Jasper.

"Because I think I'm having contractions and going into labor...",said Layla.

"What!?",shouted Jasper, as he immediately stood up.

"Shhhh,not so loud, the entirety of Pride Rock will hear you!,said Layla,who was getting weaker by the moment.

Jasper looked down at Layla, "Layla, this is the biggest moment of our lives. Pride Rock should know anyway. How long have you been in labor?",asked Jasper.

Layla was quiet for a while. remembering when did her contractions first started and let out a groan as she felt even more pain.

Jasper,on the other hand was running around in circles in and out of the den.

While Jasper ran out of the den, he discovered Ruby and Tracey were sleeping near the entrance of the cave.

"What is all the commotion about?",asked Tracey.

"Layla's in labor and about to have our cub!",said Jasper.

"What?? That is exciting news ! Can you believe it ?Tracey was going to be known as Uncle Tracey and Aunt Ruby!",shouted Ruby happily as the two of them cheered happily making Jasper annoyed.

"Can you two keep her company while I go get help?",asked Jasper softly.

"Will do!",shouted Tracey.

"If Ruby stops dancing.",whispered Tracey.

Ruby immediately stops dancing, "What are we talking about?",she asked.

Meanwhile In The Den~

Tracey and Ruby were trying to calm down Layla to make her not think about the pain she was having,

"Layla ,look at the dance I can do!",said Ruby.

She started dancing in a goofy way. This made Layla feel like she was about to laugh, but, she started groaning. She felt another pain hitting her while Tracey and Ruby felt like they were running out of ideas. Jasper came just in time with the medical lions beside him.

A Couple Of Minutes Later~

The medical lions assured him that he should wait outside until she is done giving birth. Jasper was worried for Layla, even more, thinking that something will go wrong, but, his Layla's mother tries to calmed him down.

"Relax Jasper, Layla would be fine...",said Kirara softly.

"It's, you know, I'm scared. I mean my parents were rogue lions. Dad caught a sickness while we were traveling. In the end, I didn't grow up with a Dad. I'm worried if something happens to me, will this happen to my daughter or son ?",asked Jasper.

"Jasper, don't worry, they will be okay. If something happens to you, they will know they are always going to have their father right beside them.",said Kirara.

This made Jasper cheer up.

"King Jasper!",shouted one of the medical lions to get Jasper's attention.

"Your mate wants to see you now.",said the medical lion.

Jasper went inside of the cave to see Layla holding two baby lion cubs in her paws!Jasper's eyes widened when he saw the two cubs, "Twins?",said Jasper in shock.

Layla nodded happily as Jasper came closer to get a good look them.

"They are beautiful.",said Jasper.

"Mmmhmm..both boys, the orange one's name is Sanjay which means "protector", and, the other one's name is Kovu, after my father."decided Layla.

"They're going to grow up and be such wonderful lions.",said Jasper,as he gave Layla a smile.

She smiled back.

Tonight was a special night that Layla and Jasper wouldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2:Mom, Dad Wake Up

A Few Months Later~

The twins, Sanjay and Kovu, are now 3 to 4 years old. The both of them looked out from the view of Pride Rock. Sanjay had a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?",asked Kovu worried.

"Oh, let's go wake up Mom and Dad! The sun is up,right?", said Sanjay confidently.

Sanjay was the confident one and took after his father. Some people,including his grandmother, Kirara, noticed that he is a lot like her father, Simba when he was Sanjay's age. Kovu, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was more of the "worry wart" and the awkward one of the family. Sometimes, Sanjay teased Kovu for that and that bothers him but there were times when bullies tease Kovu Sanjay would always protect him

"Sanjay is this a good idea?",asked Kovu.

He followed him into Layla and Jasper's den. The two brothers reached to the sleeping area. Layla and Jasper Sanjay begins shouting

"Mom, Dad come on wake up!",shouted Sanjay excitedly.

All that Layla and Jasper did was mumble in their sleep

"Your sons are awake.", mumbled Layla.

"Before sunrise, they are your sons.",whispered Jasper.

Sanjay continued to shout.

"Mom, Dad wake up!",yelled Sanjay, he let out a mighty roar that sprung Jasper and Layla awake.

"Oh hey Sanjay and Kovu." ,said Jasper.

He looked down to see them.

Sanjay let out a smile, then,turned back to Kovu.

"See..I told you they would wake up.",pointed out Sanjay.

Kovu rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you tried to wake them up a couple of times.", he said.

Layla and Jasper laughed. Layla was laughing even more because she liked the relationship between Sanjay and Kovu. The two fuss a little but have each other's backs. Part of her wished she had a relationship like that growing up with her own brother...

"Well, should we have a morning stroll shall we?",asked Layla.

"Yay!", cheered Sanjay.

Kovu shyly nodded. The family walked outside slowly from the den and out into the open. They were going to walk around to observe the world around them.


	3. Chapter 3:The Stroll

As soon as the lovely family walked out of the cave to go take a walk around the Prideland, both Kovu and Sanjay were mesmerized by the living things around them that were awake, grazing and living in this special land.

"Look at the antelope eating, good morning.. mister antelope!",shouted Sanjay.

The two antelope from nearby looked up, Layla and Jasper laughed.

"Sanjay, everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king you need to respect that balance.",explained Layla.

"Oh...",said Sanjay as he looked back at the antelope.

"Sorry antelope!",shouted Sanjay as the antelope started to run off.

"Great! Sanjay, you just scared the antelope!", growled Kovu annoyed.

"I was trying to respect the balance.",squealed Sanjay.

"What Mom meant was respect their privacy!",yelled Kovu.

Layla and Jasper watched the boys argue. ,Layla looked over at Jasper,

"Oh Jasper, what are we going to do with the both of them?..."mused Layla.

This also made Jasper laugh.

"Alright boys, enough.",said Jasper.

Sanjay and Kovu both stopped themselves from arguing.

"Sorry Dad, all I was doing was teaching Sanjay a lesson.",said Kovu.

"I know but sometimes Kovu, we need to let your mother do the teaching for him,right honey?",asked Jasper.

Layla nodded in a response to Jasper.

"Come on, let's keep going.",said Layla.

She and Jasper both started walking off. Kovu and Sanjay both had a moment to stare at each other for a bit, they still didn't get that they shouldn't argue. Suddenly, they followed their parents to continue the stroll.


	4. Chapter 4:Hello Tau And Cora

As Layla and Jasper continued their morning stroll with their children, Sanjay and Kovu,they ran into their old friends, Tau and Cora along with their daughter, Freya.

"Hello Tau and Cora.",said Layla

"Good morning Layla.",said Tau as he reached out his paw to wave at them.

"Good morning to you, Tau,how you and Cora doing?",said Jasper.

The adult lions around, Kovu and Sanjay, started talking to one another to see how they are doing. Tau and Cora's daughter Freya came to them with a big smile

"Hey boys.",said Freya.

"Freya!",shouted Sanjay with excitement.

He ran towards her to nuzzle each other while Kovu sighed. Freya was known to be Sanjay's

"partner in crime". She was a female version of him, she was loud,energetic and a mischief maker. Whenever she was around him the two of them teamed up to pull pranks on him...which was no fun...

"How've you been?",asked Sanjay.

"I'm been doing good, also, I discovered something that is far away from the Pridelands.", Freya whispered a little.

Freya and her family did a lot of traveling around the Pridelands and discovered things. They always looked for things they had never seen before. Plants,animals and other things were way more interesting to discover that way.

"There is another land besides the pridelands.",said Freya.

"No way seriously!?",shouted Sanjay.

That brought Kovu's curiosity.

"What is the name of this "other land?",asked Kovu

"I don't know. Somehow, it looked like a desert. I mean we are in Africa! That land looked like a tornado came or something!",shouted Freya.

"But it is still interesting to me and I want to show it to you guys.",said Freya

"Freya are you sure about this? What about our parents?",asked Kovu .

"Come on ! It will be quick,I promise! We will be back before our parents know we're gone.",said Freya.

Sanjay looked over at his brother

"What do you say now, Kovu?",said Sanjay with a smirk.

Kovu thought about it for a few minutes as he looked back at his parents and Freya's parents who are still talking to one another, then looked back at Sanjay and Freya.

"If its quick, then, I suppose by seeing this "other land" won't hurt.",said Kovu.

Sanjay and Freya took that as a "yes" as Freya started to lead the way

"Okay then, follow me everybody!",shouted Freya.

Sanjay looked at his brother as realized they were about to leave.

"What are you waiting for Kovu let's go!",shouted Sanjay as he ran up to follow Freya. Kovu was quiet, he looked at his parents and then,decided to follow his brother and their best friend off to see this "other land."


	5. Chapter 5:Wasteland

As the three cubs make their ways to what Freya was trying to show them, Sanjay was getting tired.

"Freya, I'm bored already! How much longer?.", groaned Sanjay.

"Just a little longer, Sanjay! It's not that really far anyway.",said Freya.

She was the one leading the two brothers to where she was going to show them something special. Sanjay then turned to his brother, Kovu ,who was behind him.

"Don"t look at me,Sanjay, this was your idea.",shrugged Kovu.

"Oh Kovu, I'm just tired from the walking and I already wanna see the land already!",complained Sanjay,

That was until his attention was demanded by Freya when he heard her say,

"There it is!"

So both Sanjay and Kovu ran to see. They saw Freya, who had stopped in her tracks, gaze outward. The two brothers had stopped in their tracks fixing themselves to be able to see what Freya was looking at.

The three lion cubs were seeing a whole other land over the river of the Pridelands. It was deserted,damaged and messy...it looked like it was a wasteland.


	6. Chapter 6:Where Are The Cubs?

Meanwhile further away from Layla, Jasper, Tau and Cora were still talking to one another. While they were chatting, Cora looked over to the spot where Sanjay, Kovu and Freya were talking. Then, she gasped seeing that they were gone. She looked over at her mate, Tau,

"Tau, there is no sign of them.",whispered Cora.

"Who?",asked Tau.

"The cubs.",said Cora.

Tau's eyes had widened, shocked after what Cora had said. His eyes followed to the spot where they had been. Cora was still trying to tell him, when the royals approached,

"What's going on you guys.",asked Layla.

She noticied the body language between Cora and Tau.

"Uh Layla, we have a problem, I must inform you, the cubs are gone.",announced Tau,clearing his throat.

"What!?",shouted Layla.

Jasper followed her as well to the spot where Sanjay,Kovu and Freya were supposed to be. They decided to try calling a while for their names. When there was no answer, it took them a while, then,the four lions then circled with one another to talk about what to do

" I think I know where they are probably are. They might be at that Wasteland that Freya wanted to go and we wouldn't let her. Naturally she took Sanjay and Kovu with her." Told Cora

"I'm going to get my paws on him.",said Layla to herself thinking about her son, Sanjay.

"Don't worry you'll get your paws on him when we find him." ,agreed Jasper.

This made Layla smile at her mate for a little before looking back at her two old friends.

"What are we going to do?",asked Cora.

That was when a idea came into Layla's head.

"Let's go visit Enya.",suggested.Layla.

"Who wait who's Enya?",asked Jasper as he watched Cora and Tau join Layla as they were walking in the directions did see .

"Just a friend of ours that we haven't seen in a long time and I bet she can help us, come on." gestured Layla.

Jasper was silent for a few moments before joining in and walking with the group. The group was getting ready to leave when they were spotted by Tracey and Ruby. as the two of them then looked at each other

"Where do you think they are going?",asked Tracey

"I don't know let's follow them." .saidd Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7:Enya

Layla and the group walked to find their kids. On the way, they walked up to a big tree that Jasper had never seen before. Cora and Tau walked up closely to the tree and so did Layla. Layla was on her two legs pawing at it.

"Enya! Enya!",shouted Layla, pointing her voice so it echoed over the tops of the trees.

Layla finished lowering herself down from the tree. Both of them, once they were together they had then heard from above through the branches they heard a rough female accent voice

"I'm coming I'm coming!",shouted the voice.

it was not Enya that came down from the tree. It turned out to be a small female baboon with long braided white hair and painted tattoos across her body. She came forward and hugged Layla.

"Good to see you Layla." Said Enya

"Good to see you too.", soon with a small smile .Enya then looked over to see all of her friends before looking back on Layla

"What going on?"andEnya

"Enya we need your help our children are missing.",shared Layla. Enya was completely silent to what Layla

"I'll be back in just one minute." Told Enya as she climbed back onto the tree while everybodyo else was waiting curiously in wondering on what is she doing and that is she ever going to come back.


End file.
